


Kate

by dontfeedthewolfy



Series: Derek Hale Character Study [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beta Derek, Character Study, Crazy Kate Argent, Derek Character Study, Derek Hale Character Study, Derek's Past Consent Issues with Kate, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Hurt Derek, Manipulation, Minor Derek, Non-Consensual, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Pre-Canon, Psycho Kate Argent, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Warning: Kate Argent, Wolfsbane Poisoning, kate using derek and screwing him up in the process
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4881559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontfeedthewolfy/pseuds/dontfeedthewolfy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Derek Hale character study. An examination of Derek's relationship with Kate before the fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kate

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello there! I’m Isaac. You are about to read one of the fan based works in my collection. I am a LGBTQA+ writer. Generally I choose to ignore canon and acquire representation. I try to do this in the most natural means possible. Perhaps this isn’t as prevalent in the fanfic community but queer representation is minimal. So as a member of this community and an aspiring novelist I want to write from these character perspectives, and give my readers the chance to see aspects of them selves in there favorite fandoms (and eventually within my own original worlds), or at least give a different voice than what is usually heard. I like the idea of telling stories about queer characters in which their gender identity or sexuality is not the driving force of the story. They are characters that happen to be queer not characters that their plot centers around them being queer.
> 
> As always I enjoy your feed back greatly and thank you for reading the things that seem to keep pouring out of my head. If you enjoy this you can follow me on tumblr ( www.queerrainbowwarrior.tumblr.com ) and twitter( @Qrainbowwarrior ) for updates regarding up coming works, both fanfic and original (as well as my ongoing personal dribble).
> 
> This is a series of character studies that will be told in second person. While I will never commit to being exclusively canon these are my interpretations of easily deducted canon events, ie things that did happen or with in the canon context could have happened example the events of the Hale fire per say. That being said, I am a Sterek shipper and these are being told from the perspective of internalized mutual crushing (and if you must ask why….. Because fuck you! That’s why jk but seriously they are my babies and I honestly give zero fucks about keeping this non bias). Not to say I’m putting Sterek in every memory but the series of studies will not be void of Sterek (haha void…. Too soon?)

You have known from the moment you were born than you are meant for greatness. You are a Hale. There is no room for weakness in that, but you are weak aren’t you? Kate. The name makes you feel as though you might vomit and cry at the same time, like your body is waiting not so patiently to explode. She is both the solace and bane of your existence. Bane..

Wolfsbane fills your veins, makes your toes curl up, and brings to life the weakness she makes you feel. By all accounts you are a child, fifteen.. That doesn’t make you equip to deal with the kind feelings, treacherous lustful feelings, that she invokes in you. 

She taunts your aggression, pulls out you possessive tenancies, and gives you a taste of the pleasure in pain both giving and receiving. Your darkness flourishes under her hands. It is a reality you are blind to. Later you will hate this vulnerability that has been awaken, and fight against any signs of it at all cost. 

She is pinning your body to the rough stone wall. The moon hasn’t been down more the ten minutes, and your body is still weak from the change your first shift. She knows how to take advantage of the situation. Pain flashes through your body, lapping at you like the flames of a wild fire. She takes from you, but with the wolf silent in the back of your mind you don’t want it. Her hand is on your throat pressing you deeper into the wall, forcing herself upon you with more vigor. She continues to tell you how much you want it, and eventually some part of you believes her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Thanks for reading and I hope you have enjoyed it. I know at the very start of this all I introduced myself but I failed to mention that I am a gay trans man. That is a big reason why I feel so compelled to share queer stories with you all. I would like to take a moment to ask for your help. As of now, I am working towards my top surgury. Ig you feel you would like to donate the link is http://www.gofundme.com/d3b6p4
> 
> Please don't feel like you have to. If you would like to help in another way spread the word and my stories (or even just reach out to me on one of my social media links found and that beginning of the fic) and hey, thanks!


End file.
